Pokemon Adventures: Moon Saga
by Roggamer22
Summary: The sun won't come up in Hoenn and an Umbreon is forced to find out why...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people I don't know here's the Moon Saga!! The alternate version of the sun saga!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Poke Speech will be "insert text here" until later because there are no humans for a while.**

**Well umm...Okay let's start!!**

_Pokemon Adventures_

_The Moon Saga_

_Chapter 1: The neverending moon_

**-UMBREON'S POV-**

-_Outside Petalburg, 15:23-_

The Moon was still shining, at first I was happy, I'm a dark type, we prefer the dark if you couldn't tell. But I realized this wasn't a good thing, You probably never heard of a wild umbreon. Back to what I was saying, an endless night isn't good, the other types can't see at all, and since there aren't any other dark types around here, I'm the only one who is actually enjoying this.

About an hour ago, or something around that, it's hard to tell since the sky isn't moving, the pokemon decided to send someone off to investigate, and since I'm the only one who can see in the dark, guess who they sent off for this mission.

"Stupid forest pokemon, I hate being the only dark type there..." I said while walking along the shore that connected Petalburg to... I think it was Rustboro? "Now I have to go all over the region, without a simple guide, to find out how to bring up the sun, I don't even like the sun, why am I going!?"

The Pokemon in the forest said to me and I quote; "You're too negative!! Ever since you evolved into an Umbreon you've been nothing but a jerk." Everyone thinks that I would be better off if I evolved into an Espeon like my sister, but she was captured a long time ago, still sending me messages with her psycic powers. Sometimes I wish I was her, except for the part of being a girl of course. Either they think I should have evolved into an Espeon or I shouldn't have evolved at all, I'm always compared to her, but watch out, cause as soon as this adventure is over they'll be looking at me like I'm someone else, not my sister!!

"The first place I should head to is Rustboro... Then I'll..." I thought for a few 'minutes', "I have no idea what I'll do next..." I kept going, And I reached the entrance to Petalburg forest, I always thought about that name, kinda stupid if you think about it, _really_ original.

"Here goes nothing... I hate having to do this!!" I kept saying that in my head for the next... Once again not sure about the time...

**-End Of Chapter-**

**Okay... The Beginning of the Moon Saga, I'll PROBABLY update these weekly or something...**

**Anyway for now just Review!!**

**V**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**V**


	2. Pedalburg Woes

**Yo strangers and juvenial deliquents who have nothing better to do then to do bad reviews without reading it!!**

**Heres chapter 2 of my Fanfic!!**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures_

_The Moon Saga_

_Chapter 2: Petalburg Woes_

**-Umbreons POV-**

-_Petalburg woods, does it really matter about the time? egh whatever, 18:54_-

Weird way to start this, I was in the middle of a battle with a Zigzagoon, the weirdo jumped me all of a sudden and I was mad, I noticed it didn't talk and had glowing red eyes, creepy, but either way I was gonna take him down. I hit him with Bite and he was down. "That should teach you!!" , no response, "Ergh... you okay?" , I was worried I might have went to far. But it stood up, I sighed, then noticed something weird, his eyes weren't red anymore, it freaked out and ran away. "Okay then..."

I continued, and to my 'suprise', sarcasm people, what do ya know, Red eyes has friends! Alot of them actually, there was, what maybe 10 zigzagoons in front of me, all aiming their red eyes at me. Now then, let's pause right now and give you some questions on what will happen next.

1) What was my response?

(a) Scream and Run

(b) Same as (a) but with a bit of girly shrieking

(c) taunting and a shadow ball

(d) none of the above

If you chose (c), good for you, your prize is a whole lot a nothin!!

"Hey...Red eyes has friends...", I sent a shadow ball straight through the pack. It hit all but 2, knocking out all but 2. "I think this is what the humans call a 7 10 split?"

...No response, not only are they weird idiots but no sense of humor. They growled, I tackled the "7" and knocked him out, and the "10's" eyes turned the Zigzagoon's regular brown, he ran away. "Good choice... Moving on..." I kept going, a little tired, the humans call it fatigue or something, was starting to set in. But I obviously couldn't stop, not when Poochyenas were starting to come in with red eyes and attacking me. "Oh come on... I'm getting a headache!!" I just tackled, too tired to focus a shadow ball, and ran away from the weaker ones, fought with my weakest attacks against the ones I couldn't avoid.

A few minutes later, it was quiet, my head was pounding, no enemy in sight. The only pokemon I saw were the ones I defeated that apperantly acted like nothing happened the past few minutes, unsure how they got all the bruises. I was VERY tired and could barely even walk. I smiled, the exit was close, and no enemy was in my way. "Finally!"

Lets pause again for some more trivia!!

2) What happened next!?

(a) I ran out, smiling that I finally managed to get out, but then I fainted from fatigue.

(b) I was stopped by one, final enemy, and we battled.

(c)I was stopped by an annoying civilian of the forest, she thankfully noticed how tired I was, and gave me an Oran Berry.

(d) All of the above

If you chose D, congratulations, but I'm not giving you my Oran Berry!!

I was walking, but stopped by a lone female poochyena. "I-I wanted to thank you for saving the forest..."

"Saving the forest? Okay..."

"Nearly all of the Pokemon in this forest were possesed by a strange energy, I was probably one of the only ones who didn't get controlled... But to stop this you have to defeat our leader!"

Wait I thought that only happens in video games? Boss fights!? How Cliche! "Your Leader?"

"You've heard about Pedalburg woods housing a single GOLDEN poochyena?"

Great, I'm about to fall over and now I have to fight a shiny Mightyena wannabe. I sighed, "So that's your 'leader'? And he was taken over by something and turned all your people into fight crazy slobs?"

"That's the simple explanation..."

"Okay then... good luck finding someone to do that!"

"I already found one..." She said smiling.

"Great!!"

She sighed, and pulled out an oran berry, "Eat this to refill your energy and then go fight!!"

I sighed again, and ate the oran berry. Funny thing about what those little snacks do, they're VERY refreshing and they taste, but actually they don't really heal you at all, Oran berries are the Pokemon version of that drug the humans call Painkillers, but a bt stronger, they don't numb the pain but instead they numb the entire body so that you can hardly feel any damage. The side effects are the fact that you literally can't feel anything, sometimes even you can't feel the ground. Not to mention you won't be able to remember what in the world happened the last few minutes.

Whenever I eat them it takes a couple of minutes for the 'effects' to begin, so now I have to battle a golden poochyena while I'm feeling both sick and can't even feel the ground.

Pause, trivia!!

3) What's the outcome of the battle?

(a) Win

(b) lose

(c) Me fighting like an idiot and somehow managing to win!

If you chose (c) then you are correct.

I was weak, and wobbly, hardly able to feel my head at the moment, I walked towards the exit, the shiny Poochyena waited there. He growled at me, "Ooh... shiny...", it was blurry but I could definately see... some sort of yellow thing standing in front of me, in the state I was in I would probably think it was a Pikachu, if it had a blotch of red.

It attacked, I tried to dodge but fell on the ground, it passed straight over my head. I used bite and bit him on the tail, how childish is that!? A little note, being bit in the tail is a playful thing babies do to eachother in the wild, but only babies, once they're over a year old, when they get bit in the tail it'll hurt, BAD!! Why? Because babies are soft, sowhen they get bit it only tickles, but when the tail is older it begins to harden and it's actually as if it's an muscle on its own.

I held my grip on the Poochies tail, atleast until he used tail whip, with me still on, and smashed me straight into a tree. It hurt a small ammount, thanks to the Oran Berry, and I let go, "That... was a very mean thing to do you know...I'm... gonna take you down just for that!!" I tackled him, he went flying to the tree in the opposite side, and I shot a shadow ball stright at him, but since I couldn't keep my balance I fell backwards and smashed into the same tree again. "Ouch..." I stood up, and shook, I finally got back my balance, the effects finally wore off. "What just happened?" I looked at the golden poochy, he was knocked out cold. "Oh cool I win!!" The fatigue set in again, goodbye conciousness, I fainted right next to the goldy, everything went dark, well darker then it already was, and I was knocked out.

* * *

**-End Of Chapter-**

**Alright chapter 2 is finished!! I'm gonna stick to the whole random questions in the middle of the story thing for now!!**

**Review!!**

**V**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**V**


	3. Digging in Dewford

**Hey people I don't know... How are you?**

**Okay sorry for the wait... I went on vacation last week and I sorta, not sorta, COMPLETELY forgot I even had a fanfic... Anyway blah blah blah...**

**Heres chapter 3 of my Fanfic!!**

**disclaimer: Too lazy to put it in...**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures_

_The Moon Saga_

_Chapter 3: Spelunking in Dewford_

Dewford, my next stop. I can't go anywhere from Rustboro because the humans decided to stop with making that tunnel that supposedly went somewhere. I should take the time to say that I can't swim at all. "This is a new low for me..." I whispered from my hiding place. Where was my hiding place you ask? That's an easy answer, I was in the back of a boat heading to Dewford.

After what seemed like 3 days (But was actually 11 minutes and 37 seconds) the boat stopped, I heard footsteps get off the boat. I waited a bit then busted the trunk open and got out. I looked around and was suprised to see that even though the sun hasn't rised for the last 3 days these people still have the time to party and battle.

"stupidity reaches everywhere..." I said to myself. From what I heard from those humans this boats not going anywhere for another 3 hours. I heard their was a nice cave around here, so I thought I might as well explore. I went into the cave avoiding any human that might see me. So far everything was good. So I decided to go deeper, it's times like these that I'm happy I'm a dark type. It was pitch black down here. What I don't understand is how the humans managed to build homes above the water that don't sink (Refurring to Pacifidlog) but they can't even put a few lights in a cave. Idiots...

Anyway so it was pitch black, but being a dark type I can see in the dark (Obviously). Another thing, why did they decide to build a cave like this? It doesn't serve any purpose. I mean one wind storm could completely knock this place down. All the pokemon were sleeping, those who weren't had no idea where they were going and decided to follow me, cause my rings were the only source of light. I saw a group of Aron follow me around until they left when I walked around a hole in the wall, guess that was their hideout or something.

It was quiet, very quiet, the only sound I could here was water dripping. It rained earlier and, again I'm suprised this thing is standing. Now I was getting bored, so I turned around and tried to find my way back to the exit.

Let's pause the story and just talk a bit, now whoever knows what the word "irony" means, good for you, skip this paragraph and the next 2 sentences then, for those of you who don't...

(Dictionary definition) Irony: Noun- an outcome of events contrary to what was, or might have been, expected.

(My definiton) Irony: Noun- You say something or think something might not happen, but 5 minutes later it does happen.

Now let's continue... I heard rumbling outside, and then rain, at first I wasn't worried, but as soon as I saw all the pokemon running around and getting to as high a ground as they can, I panicked and ran. "Dang... Arceus must be out to get me!!" And that's when the water started coming, I climbed up the rocks, some pokemon came with me, probably because i was the only thing they could see other then my lights reflecting from the water. I got onto a ledge and so did the pokemon behind me, they all ran all over the place, which was really annoying. I heard rocks falling, and saw holes in the cieling. This place was gonna collapse. The pokemon were finding any possible exit they could. The zubat flew out of the holes in the ceiling, and the makuhita were going into holes that led to exits, The aron just tried to get as high as they could and hope the water didn't reach them.

Now the walls were falling apart, I saw a hole in the wall next to me, sure enough, it led outside. I was gonna leave when my conscious, when did I have a conscious?, told me to get the aron out first. Stupid Conscious was right, if I left them they would die. I called at the Aron and told them about the escape route. They all started cramming through the exit. After a few moments of me thinking the water would reach us before they all got out, we all escaped.

Before they could thank me I just left and got back on the boat. If this was how the rest of this adventure would be, I was gonna kill myself!!

* * *

**-End Of Chapter-**

**Phew... I started and finished this chapter in less then half an hour... Now I'm hungry... Look forward to my next chapter.**

**Sidenote: Boohoo... My summer vacation is gonna end in 2 weeks... I still haven't even started on my summer homework...**

**Review!!**

**V**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**V**


End file.
